In 1972 Perino and Ernhart tested 80 black preschool children and related these intelligence test scores to subclinical levels of blood lead obtained in the screening program of the Department of Health, New York City. Children of moderate lead level (.04 to .07 mg. lead per 100 ml. of whole blood) performed more poorly than those of lower lead values on general cognitive, verbal, and perceptual scales. The correlation of parent-child intelligence was significantly attenuated in the moderate lead group. The objective of the proposed research is to determine if these effects persist four years later in a reevaluation of the same 80 children. Intelligence, perceptual motor skills, behavior ratings and school achievement will be related to preschool blood lead levels, current blood lead levels, erythrocyte protoporphyrin and to the retrospective cumulative index of stored lead in shed deciduous teeth.